The misadventures of Kyle the guardsman
by commanderwolffe3
Summary: Kyle the guardsman died in combat, but alas his soul is still kicking on. After being stuck in the immaterium for god knows how long he stumbles into an adventure that would lead him into salvation but will he succeed or fail in the process?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: A guardsman's worst fate

Imperial Quote of the day:

" _Mankind lives not from it's intelligence, but it lives from it's stupidity that it can survive."_

Washing around the warp like a piece of cloth in a washing machine the soul of guardsman Kyle is forever tormented in the warp, being slowly ripped apart and constantly being bait for demons he screams endlessly for his emperor. He could remember it clearly how he died, a stray basilisk round hitting him directly in the foot. Luckily he died instantly and didn't bother to lie down screaming while hundreds of shrapnel was sticking out from his armor and body, nope what happened was he instantly got erased and turned into smoking debris that flew everywhere. "Why must I suffer like this my emperor! WHY!" He shouted loudly into the void of the immaterium but it was hopeless, he could feel his soul slowly chipping away being daemon sustenance. Still the fact he is still conscious and not torn into pieces was literally a miracle but unfortunately it was a terrible miracle for his soul is now like a piece of clothing in a washing machine but the direction he spins is not just up or down but left right horizontal and diagonal. If he is still in his fleshy body then he would be vomiting endlessly until nothing was in his stomach except air.

After what felt like hours of endlessly drifted away in the warp he sees small orb like lights that was expelling dim lights, using whatever strength he could muster he navigated through and grabbed onto the orb. There he saw that it was some sort of soul essence from a dead guardsman's soul, Unknown what to do he looked into the orb and feel it's life force slowly dissipating into the warp. Desperate and wanting to help the poor remains of the soul he decided to "absorb" it into his still intact soul to somewhat safe keep it until his body disintegrates into the warp. He slowly pushed the orb into his chest while screaming in pain as the two soul merge to become one "Aagghhhhhhhh, bloody emperor!?" after several minutes the merge was complete and he could feel like soul somewhat harden and strangely he felt stronger. Deciding that he probably could help these poor Bastard from being daemon sustenance he spends his entire time in the warp grabbing and absorbing these orbs of dissipating souls into him, after some time he could feel the orbs emotion and see their memories. The feeling was the same endless torture and near lost of hope but the memories.. it varied from happy looking guardsman that was chopped down in half into memories of death korps of krieg troops charging into the enemy not caring for his life.

Tzeentch while making some elaborate over the top unnecessarily complex plan was disturbed by the feeling of an entity in the warp that wasn't.. "warp like* but feeling that it could be a fragment of the emperor of mankind trying to somewhat find its original body he shakes his head and continues making his plans.. "heeh, it's weak but growing stronger by the minutes.. strange.." he says to himself but being a god he had many more business that he needs to do instead of inspecting this "entity". Meanwhile far in the warp guardsman's Kyle soul is getting stronger and brighter from absorbing what he counted to be 100 souls or more, but alas being stronger and brighter in the warp brings it's downfall. Hundreds of daemons tasting a juicy soul to be consumed swarmed to Kyle's location. As Kyle was overwhelmed by hundreds of daemons swarming him licking and biting onto his body he tries to fight back but with no progress, as he was losing hope and feeling that his soul was being drained a golden light shone in the distance at once the daemons scatter slowly burning as the light grew closer. Kyle's eye was met with a light so bright and golden that it slowly turned his surroundings into a calmer less chaotic flow "what are you? Who are you? Emperor?" he shouted as he uses his hand to shield his eyes from the Ray of light, suddenly it bumps into Kyle and exploded into a ball of gold and slowly fades into nothing. This was the time tzeentch had a shiver down his body as in the distance he could see a ball of gold form and dissipate, something was wrong and soon he would be stand corrected by himself.

Kyle now was sitting down in a golden room of marble and gold, in front of him stands a mighty figure dressed in gold while erupting a Halo on his head. "Fear not guardsman for I am your emperor" as he said it Kyle felt the feeling of fear and happiness, happy that the emperor saved him but fear as it was the emperor of mankind. He quickly bowed and praise him calling him a god and savior of mankind, but to his surprise the emperor used his finger and raised Kyle's chin. "Please do not worship me, for I am no god" Kyle was stunned and as he was going to ask a million question the emperor put his finger onto his mouth and stopped him "Please no questions, my presence here is limited in time and I will be straight forward to you. I need your help." He was again stunned the second time as the emperor said those words, "H…h…help? H..How c…c…can I..I h…help y..you m…my l.l..l..lord?.". The emperor smiled and spoke again "Although I am against this but I cannot fight chaos alone, not in this state.. to fight a god I need another god.. you!" Kyle stunned for the third time nearly collapsed as he heard him say that he needs a god "B..but I a..am n..no g…god my em.. emperor". He spoke hesitantly. "Ah not now.. but soon you will, to put it in short context I saw you collect those souls and I saw how you could become stronger… so I need you to collect more souls so you can become more stronger and in time become a god to fight chaos!." Hearing this Kyle was frozen on the fact of how he could in theory turn into a god "B..but I was o.. overwhelmed by daemons back then.. how can I be a god if I can't protect myself and the souls I gathered from being eaten?" This time his voice was much clearer as he was now much calmer and can think more clearly. "Ahh I will show you the basics of defending yourself in the warp but for the other things.. you would need to figure them out by yourself." As the emperor spoke the room suddenly was starting to shake and crack as debris start falling from the ceiling, "wha.. what's happening?" Kyle said scared. "Sadly my time is up, but good luck Kyle for you will need it." With a quick tap on the forehead the emperor transfer all he needs to do to become a god into Kyle's psychic mind. As Kyle fell onto the floor feeling an immense headache the emperor smiled as the room turned dark and the emperor slowly turning into a skeleton and then darkness. Nothing.. it was dark for a moment, Kyle stood up processing what he had learned from the emperor.

After some time and after several groaning Kyle saw a flash of white in the distance, with all the strength he could muster he slowly limps his was onto the light. As he was limping closer to the light the surroundings slowly turned chaotic again as horrors of the warp fill the void slowly "Just great, killed by a basilisk, now trying to be a god" he says to himself while remembering all the things he need to do to become somewhat of a god. As he exited the void he was met with once again the sight of the immaterium but this time he was on the ground not far on top where the warp flowed violently. "So I need thousands of souls to increase my psychic energy and to become a god.. and I need to arm myself so I can defend against the horrors of the way.." As he thought of this he sees to his amazement hundreds of orbs slowly getting near him. As he see them approaching he could swear that he heard the sounds of nearly a battalion of guardsmen laughing and cheering, soon the souls slowly contact his body and merge with his soul. Unknown to him daemons smelling breakfast, lunch, and dinner all swarming to Kyle's location. After minutes of agonizing pain he finally got what he assumed 300 dead souls into his body, after sitting down to rest and feeling his psychic energy going up drastically he could see images of creatures moving onto him, as he looked more closely he saw hundreds of daemons screaming and running at him. Kyle begins to panic as the horde approach closer and closer, suddenly he remembers something from his mind _"young Kyle, in the warp everything will try to devour your soul. So for your own safety conjure a weapon from your mind and guard your fragile vessel with armor to prevent the souls from being taken."_ With this Kyle panics as he desperately tries to conjure a weapon from thin air. He tried thinking of a bolter, a chainsword, an autocannon but all failed, he then realized that what he must conjure he needed to have experience with. With this he conjure his trusty Lasgun from real space, with his amazement the weapon itself starts being built on his hand and in mere seconds he was gripping his old Lasgun, not wasting time he conjure his standard imperial armor starting from his boots up to his helmet. As the horde approached he wore them with rush and looked upon his Lasgun "oh Lasgun please help me in this troubling time, banish these abomination back into the deepest part of the warp where they wouldn't try to feast my soul." As he said the words the Lasgun shone brightly as it was enchanted by his words, deciding it was target practice time he aimed down onto the horde of daemons and turned the safety switch off. He took a deep breath and pulls the trigger.

(Dum dum dum a cliffhanger, sorry for this ending what I wanted what you guys think of this random fanfic I was day dreaming about for the past days. I know my grammar isn't the best and I am far from being a good writer, this is my first time so please give me some slack and note what I am doing wrong. Maybe I can fix myself maybe, but that's all thank you for reading and have a good day my mates. Hail the emperor of mankind)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: A mortals strangest journey

Imperial Quote of the day:

" _Freedom? What you ask for is impossible! No mortal in this god forsaken universe is freed from it's horror! Not even the Emperor himself, that's why we as guards protect the citizens of the Imperium! So they can taste less fear in their life so they wouldn't know the horrors of being torn in half by a single swipe!"_

Unlike the original "pew pew" sound the Lasgun produces upon firing Kyle's Lasgun emits a loud and metallic like sound that resembles a man hitting an anvil with a hammer, "pang pang" the sound of the energy discharge of the rifle. More to the fact the gun glows gold and shoots not a standard red bean but a more golden beam of light that burns daemons upon contact. Still the hundreds of daemons charging him even if being cut in the tens each second continues to grow closer and closer. "Take his soul! It smells of wonderful joy!" Scream of one of the larger daemon, it's sound feels like a screeching of the damned on Kyle's ear but hey it's a daemon so it should be normal.

The daemons come charging and Kyle decides to bail it's attempt to counter attack, he goes one eighty degrees and sprints as fast as he can. He could feel his legs running faster and usual with his stamina amazingly unlimited "whoa.." he said to himself as he ran and ran and ran but alas even he cannot outrun the daemons. Eventually a daemon leaped and landed down grabbing his left leg, Kyle tripped and fell rolling forward as he continues to roll with the stored momentum in his body but eventually stopped as his body hits a stone formation. "Argh… blasted daemons.." he said to himself while coughing, his armor have absorbed the impact and luckily no sharp stoned have cut him. Coughing and reaching for his Lasgun he stared down the horde of daemons approaching him, desperate he decides to conjure a more fitting weapon to do a little bit of a crowd control. Thinking hard he stumbles to a memory of a guardsmen operating a heavy bolter, with all his might that he could concentrate in his palms makes a mental shape of the bolter and while closing his eyes conjures the weapon which many guardsmen fond to wield to eliminate orcs and many xeno races that a Lasgun can't deal with.

After feeling the grip finished and the body ready with the ammo he squeezes the trigger while opening his eyes, "bump bump bump" the sound of mini explosions roared through the air as the bolter does it's work. In the distance the daemons shrieked and screamed as the rounds didn't just hit them but also pierced to hit many in the back, the bolter shone brightly with gold as it spews what ammo can be conjured by Kyle. After a while the daemons number descends to only a few left, but to his amazement the bolter stopped firing as he was frantically squeezing the trigger he noticed that there was no ammo left. "Blasted my weakness!" Shout Kyle as he couldn't conjure any more ammo for the bolter, as he let go the bolter fades away after finishing it's work. Not wanting to die yet he armed his bayonet and charged to the remaining daemons charging him, many faded into fire and fury as the bayonet sunk deep into the daemons skull and torso but some had managed to inflict some damage to Kyle as the last of the daemons was cut down. He looked down to see burning deamon remains and after inspecting himself found that the armor was filled with cuts but remarkably he was unharmed, but with a simple swipe all the damages on his armor is fixed. As he looked back onto the battlefield to his amazement he didn't just see burning daemon remains but orbs of white raising from the remains of the now somewhat dead daemons, he slowly walked to them and the orbs like negative being attracted to positive slowly gets attracted by Kyle's body and merge's with his soul. "Looks like I'm near a thousand souls, the thousand souls of dead guardsmen of various places to various kinds are now in my soul.. now it's my duty to protect these souls and not to fall into chaos!" He said to himself in his mind, he swore he could feel someone or something patting him in the back and he somewhat can feel the cheering of guardsmen in his mind, but he knows that these aren't pure souls but merely the remains of an intact souls that rest in his soul, a fragment if you can say that. That's mainly because these souls have been devoured by daemons and tortured in the warp for who knows how long, if he wanted to he a good quickly he needed intact souls fresh from combat.. but the feeling of taking people's soul from combat horrified him as he needed to take floating souls to keep making him stronger. Can he be justified or is he just a mortal version of daemons and the warp itself, "No no no, I serve the emperor and this is for humanity!" he shouted mentally to himself to give him somewhat of a reason to start picking these souls.

Kyle decided to walk around the warp gathering souls of dead citizens of the Imperium or dead guardsmen to keep getting stronger until he can serve the emperor in his side, right now what he could see himself being is merely a possessed cultist that have been given some "blessings" by the chaos God's. If he wanted to get as strong as a daemon or a greater daemon he is going to need a lot of souls.. like thousands more. So here Kyle is wandering in the warp going from A to B or from a place to a place far beyond just to meet his soul quota. What felt like hours in the warp felt like days, at some point he found out that he got a regeneration like powers to constantly heal his body, it's something he felt great as he didn't need to constantly wrap his wounds and wait days for it to heal as he was constantly being attacked left right up down front and back. Days passed until Kyle stumbled upon what he could see as "civilization", this civilization is a mere town like location where structures rise and fall and a high concentration of daemons like. He could feel his body giving off constant alarms of "stay the warp away from that place" and as he was going to leave in the area of the town he went face first into a chaos space Marine as he was turning around, with the sheer momentum of his body's speedwhen turning around he ended up falling backwards and hitting his head on a rock "Ow, that hurt!" he shouted as he was now butt on the ground patting his head in frustration. He marine confused and somewhat shocked picked up Kyle in the head and started raising his body from the ground, not to stand him up but he continued to raise him until his foot was off the ground and the marine just examined Kyle's body wondering why in the warp is a lone guardsmen here and not exploding in mere seconds. "Hmpph! Hmmph!" Kyle tried to shout but the tight grip of the Marines armor over his face was beginning to suffocate him.

Seconds pass as Kyle desperately needed air, he decided to give the marine some equal hospitality. He fished out his Lasgun from his back and aimed at the direction of the space Marine hoping to hit something since he could barely see and was suffocating, with a squeez of his finger he was going full auto on the Marine. He could hear some sounds of his laser hitting the space Marines armor making some metallic noise as it either bounced, pierced, or was entirely absorbed by the armor. After a while of shooting the marine dropped him, Kyle landed on the ground butt first and from the pain screamed slightly, as he reopened his eyes he could see the marine still standing merely staring at him with his body filled with scorch marks. "That wasn't a nice thing to do. You almost killed me!" He shouted at Kyle voice a little but coarse from the probability of Kyle shooting his lungs. "Well I don't think grabbing someone in the head and suffocating him was any better!" Kyle shouted at the marine angry and annoyed. Both of them stared at each other for several seconds before the marine talked back to Kyle "sure..sure.. but I have a question loyalist scum.. why.. are.. you.. here!" the Marine said in a deep and threatening way that even made Kyle's spine shiver. "U..uhm.. definitely I am lost" Kyle responded shakingly. "I SAID WHY ARE YOU HERE?" the marine asked again this time definitely more pissed off. With this Kyle decided to lie to the marine with the good old excuse that lasted for millennia, "i… don't… Know" Kyle said slowly keeping his eyes on the Space Marine never moving his eyeballs an inch.

With Kyle's answer the space Marine just gave a disappointed sigh as he responded Kyle his a calmer voice, "Are you a strong psycher?" The space Marine asked Kyle again, it was certain he was trying to get as much information as he can from Kyle but strangely he didn't question the golden beams emitting from his lasgun a couple of minutes ago. "Uhm.. I don't know.. I don't even Know how I'm surviving here.." Kyle with a mixture of truth and lies answered the Space Marine, he was going with the truth about the how in the world did did he manage to stay "alive" but at the other part of why he liked, the answer is obvious to him that is to serve the emperor by being his champion. With a sarcastic yeah and a slight nod the space Marine let his gaze from Kyle's face, Kyle just breathed out in relaxation as he was escaping death once more until he felt something near his neck and in a second he was being dragged by the space Marine into the town. "Oh please! Don't go there! Release me please! No!" Kyle shouted at the Marine but it was to no avail the space Marine continued on walking, in the distance the residents of the town started looking at the two but they were fixed more to Kyle, like a freshly roasted chicken the warp entities started drooling upon seeing Kyle. Either from the fact he is a guardsmen who is a mere mortal or by the juicy amount of souls he is guarding, probably the second but as any warp entities or daemons started getting closer the space Marine drew his bolter and sway them away like a guy trying defend his dog from being touched by hundreds of people in a subway.

To his amazement the warp entities and daemons just stared in the distance as the space Marine keeps dragging Kyle through the roads of the cities, hundreds of daemons and warp entities licking their lips like Kyle was some sort of expertly made desert being shown off in public. This idea made Kyle somewhat terrified, at one point he was trying to be a good and now he is just hoping this traitor space Marine will bring him to somewhat of a safe place. But with this being the warp where is exactly a "safe" place for a guardsmen to roam, the space Marine continued to drag him until he was thrown into a building. Blasting through the doors he fell face first into the floor, as he was trying to stand up he could see to his shock hundreds of eyes from warp entities to daemons to even traitor Marines looking at his soul like a candle in the darkness he shine the darkness around him. After a while the space Marine walked in and everyone switch their gaze to the space Marine, seeing him the warp entities stopped staring meanwhile the daemons just made a face of displease and the traitor Marines stood up and greeted the space Marine. "Welcome back brother!" a traitor marine covered in horns approached and hugged the space Marine, "As I am glad to see you again" the space Marine responded. "Now.. why is HE here?" pointing at Kyle he looked at Kyle's eyes in distrust. "Easy.. he is touched by the Emperor." The Space Marine said calmly, "H..how? The Oh "great" Emperor of Mankind doesn't give a throne about a single worthless and weak guardsmen the spiky Marine said in anger. "See into his eyes and you'll understand." The space Marine said to the spiky Marine, with that the spiky Marine walked closer and literally planted his helmet on Kyle's face making several of his spikes stab Kyle in the face. "I… see.. a.. warriors soul… impossible" The spiky Marine said while removing his face from Kyle's own face, "As so did I.." The Space Marine said calmy, "He is our salvation" the space Marine added. "Now guardsmen" the space Marine said as the daemons and warp entities begin exiting the building, "My name is Jemear Milisi and he is Kharne, welcome to the friendly neighborhood Deviant of the God's."

(Whew that took a while, as you see I wanted to place a XP progress type for Kyle to keep up meanwhile knowing he needs some allies I have gone to pop up a self made group of traitor Marines that will "help" Kyle with surviving in the warp. Well that's all, have a nice day, praise the Emperor of Mankind and leave some reviews for me will ya, thank you and see you soon)


End file.
